<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>laid beside us like a knife by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607817">laid beside us like a knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(it fills me with) a kind of rage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, incestual undertones, pretty short but i have a bunch of other ideas for these two so who knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was unmistakable pride in knowing you were special enough to force a grown man to take a gamble and fuck you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(it fills me with) a kind of rage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>laid beside us like a knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>please, read the tags and don't go on if you aren't comfortable with this kind of content. I'm saying this for you, take care of yourself.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was moist, too warm for Max’s sensitive skin. The sheets now rough on his stomach, uncomfortably hot against the wounded skin he could imagine on his abdomen. The way he had been thrust forcefully was as painful as erotic, and the only thought sent a chill down his spine.</p><p>He could hear his dad’s voice in his head insulting him for how much of a needy slut he had been. How disgusting he was for having convinced a guy who could have been his father to screw him.</p><p>The disgust he felt went right to his dick, starting to harden again. There was unmistakable pride in knowing you were special enough to force a grown man to take a gamble and fuck you. Notably, when you were a young future Formula 1 star, and he had raced with your father.</p><p>The repulsion was easy to mix with pleasure when Kimi was taking care of him in a manner Max had never come across. He had given him enough attention to make him feel wanted while still being so raw, so harsh, so sharp. Kimi was someone you should always monitor: you could never know what he would do or say to you. Someone who could be angered in a split second, someone who forced Max to be attentive all the time.</p><p>Someone so painfully similar to his father, with all his rage and hatred. Someone who would hurt him and cherish him in a way his father seemed to be incapable of doing.</p><p>Pain and devotion seemed impossible to discern. When Kimi ordered him not to dare fall asleep in his hotel room, Max felt for a moment what he would guess was the closest thing to love he had ever experienced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm nervous, and I need validation: please let me know what you think.<br/>and thank you if you've read this far.</p><p>the title is from <em>Ahead of All Parting</em> by Rainer Maria Rilke.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>